


Territorio sconosciuto

by Ren



Category: L'Ispettore Coliandro
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispettore Coliandro, squadra mobile della questura di Bologna. Nuovo caso: il mistero di come minchia c'è finito a limonare con Gargiulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorio sconosciuto

**Author's Note:**

> Sono sdegnata dalla mancanza di fic per la coppia più bella di gay ingenui della televisione italiana, quindi ecco. Questa è per Will che mi ha trascinato in questo abisso di bellezza e disagio.
> 
> Warning: parolacce, bestemmie e linguaggio offensivo. Però vabbè, è Coliandro, per forza dev'essere politically incorrect.

Ispettore Coliandro, squadra mobile della questura di Bologna. Nuovo caso: il mistero di come minchia c'è finito a limonare con Gargiulo. E neanche in un posto qualsiasi, proprio contro la porta dell'appartamento, che se avessero aspettato anche solo due secondi c'era lì il divano…

No, aspetta, quello non è un particolare rilevante. Oddio in realtà sì, ma non tanto quanto il fatto che sta _limonando_ con _Gargiulo_. Sì, insomma, lo sta baciando. In bocca. E Gargiulo sta baciando lui.

Minchia.

I gesti di Gargiulo sono un po' goffi, come se anche lui non ha la più pallida idea di che cazzo sta succedendo. I loro denti cozzano, poi cozzano i loro nasi quando si separano per prendere fiato. Però Gargiulo compensa alla goffaggine con l'entusiasmo, alzandosi in punta di piedi per rimediare alla differenza d'altezza e premendo nuovamente le proprie labbra contro quelle di Coliandro.

Sa di birra, e un po' di patatine, e forse di qualcos'altro. Coliandro dà la caccia al sapore fino in fondo alla sua gola, memorizzando tutti i dettagli di come Gargiulo si inarca contro di lui.

Le mani di Gargiulo rimangono strette a pugno contro la porta, tremano un poco. Se questo fosse un film, Coliandro lo prenderebbe fra le braccia e sussurrerebbe con voce soave… cosa, esattamente? Non lo sa, cazzo, nessuno dei suoi idoli cinematografici s'è mai trovato a limonare con un collega. Mica può dirgli _non essere nervosa, bambina_ , come direbbe a una che ha appena conosciuto.

Allora sta zitto, non dice proprio nulla e continua a baciare Gargiulo. Solamente gli mette le mani sui fianchi, lo tiene fermo contro la porta, ancorato, anche se Gargiulo non sembra per nulla intenzionato ad andarsene. O a smettere di baciare Coliandro.

Che ecco, insomma, questo a Coliandro va benissimo. Neanche lui ha la minima intenzione di smettere, ma proprio nessuna, zero, non quando entrambi hanno il fiato corto e Gargiulo lo sta guardando in quel modo attraverso le ciglia.

Solo vorrebbe riuscire a capire come cazzo ci sono finiti qui.

Passo indietro. Ricostruzione dei fatti. Un flashback, insomma. Non è che Coliandro riesca molto a concentrarsi nella situazione attuale, però ci prova.

Allora, la cosa probabilmente ha avuto inizio nel pomeriggio, quando Coliandro s'era rifugiato allo spaccio del commissariato per sfuggire a De Zan che aveva le palle girate. Cioè, no, questo è quello che aveva detto Gargiulo, ma Gargiulo non è informato dei fatti. Non è mica vero che ogni volta che De Zan è incazzato è per colpa di Coliandro…

Oddio forse stavolta sì. Di nuovo per una storia di copertura saltata, ma non è colpa di Coliandro se i colleghi infiltrati son troppo bravi a travestirsi da criminali. Ma questo non c'entra, sta di fatto che questo pomeriggio Coliandro era passato dallo spaccio in attesa che il commissario sbollisse la rabbia, sapendo che a Gargiulo non dà fastidio se lui sta a far quattro chiacchiere per qualche minuto. O qualche ora. O tutto il pomeriggio in realtà. Gli dà fastidio solo se Coliandro prova a dare una mano con le fatture, ma Coliandro odia le fatture dal profondo del cuore, quindi il problema non si pone.

Insomma, Coliandro si sta distraendo di nuovo, ma è veramente difficile pensare e baciare Gargiulo allo stesso tempo. Poi, per quanto cerchi di ricordarsi quello di cui hanno parlato questo pomeriggio, non gli viene in mente nulla che spieghi come sono finiti nella posizione attuale. Non è mica che uno dei due a un certo punto ha detto qualcosa tipo: stasera pomiciamo, collega.

Però magari Gargiulo avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, a Coliandro, così lui si preparava.

Perché Gargiulo non è come nessuna delle ragazze con cui Coliandro è mai stato… Oddio sì vabbè, prima cosa Gargiulo non è una ragazza, questo è ovvio no? Ci sono un milione di piccoli dettagli che separano Gargiulo da tutte quelle che Coliandro ha baciato nella sua vita, e a Coliandro viene voglia di scoprirli e catalogarli tutti: dalla ruvidezza della barba sulle sue guance alla sensazione del suo corpo premuto contro di lui.

È tutto diverso, tutto nuovo per Coliandro, e non riesce ad averne abbastanza di questi baci. Non che sia passato all'altra sponda, sia chiaro. Senza offesa per i froci ma a Coliandro l'idea di baciare un uomo in bocca fa proprio schifo. Però Gargiulo è… Gargiulo è un amico, punto. E un collega. Un partner, come dicono nei film americani. Un partner di cui sta esplorando le tonsille con la lingua, ma comunque.

Che poi se Gambero lo viene a sapere è la fine, gli imbastirebbe tutta una manfrina su desideri repressi e chi cazzo sa che altro, ma sono tutte menate. Neanche aveva mai fatto sogni strani su Gargiulo prima d'ora.

Anche se, oddio, potrebbe iniziare a farne da ora. Perché quando inclina la testa all'indietro per baciarlo meglio Gargiulo _geme_. Un suono quasi impercettibile, ma Coliandro lo sente ugualmente, sente Gargiulo muoversi contro le proprie labbra.

Coliandro muove le mani sui fianchi di Gargiulo, appena sotto l'orlo della sua maglietta della Marvel, e mordicchia il labbro inferiore di Gargiulo. Gargiulo geme di nuovo, socchiudendo gli occhi e inarcandosi contro Coliandro. Minchia, ma un uomo che può fare in queste situazioni? Sentire Gargiulo che emette certi suoni gli fa cose.

Poi neanche un po' di preavviso c'è stato, è successo tutto così, dal nulla. La serata è stata assolutamente normale, erano andati a cena in quel locale nuovo che Gargiulo voleva assolutamente provare. Cibo etnico, tanto per cambiare, va' a capire perché a Gargiulo piace così tanto. Coliandro s'era rifiutato di mangiare il sushi, 'sta schifezza di pesce crudo che solo a guardarlo gli vien male.

Gargiulo gli aveva fatto prendere i ravioli, che poi chiamarli ravioli è una presa in giro, dai, mica son ravioli veri, cinesi di 'sta minchia che ci taroccano pure il cibo e neanche bene lo taroccano. Giapponesi. Vabbè, stessa cosa. Cinesi, giapponesi, sempre schifezze mangiano.

Vabbè i ravioli non erano poi male.

Però non è che fosse successo chissà cosa a cena, era stata una serata come tante. Ci fosse almeno stato uno di quei biscottini cinesi, quelli con dentro il bigliettino, magari uno che diceva, _stasela tu scopale colega_. Così almeno uno si prepara, no?

Minchia, pensa Coliandro, e si blocca all'improvviso, fissando Gargiulo con gli occhi sgranati. Stasera si scopa? È questo che sta per succedere? Fermi tutti, cazzo, nessuno l'aveva avvertito. _Minchia_ , mormora, a millimetri dalle labbra di Gargiulo.

Gargiulo lo fissa di rimando, confuso, come per chiedere perché si sono fermati. _Perché_ , Gargiu'? Ma come perché, dai, perché non si può…

Coliandro posa lo sguardo sulle labbra di Gargiulo. Arrossate, un po' gonfie, socchiuse come in un invito.

No, non può mica pensare di farsi Gargiulo! Sono cose da pervertiti, queste, non sono cose naturali. Anche se sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo cingere un braccio attorno alla vita di Gargiulo per attirarlo a sé. Sembra naturale premere una gamba fra le sue.

Adesso glielo dico, pensa Coliandro. Mano sulla spalla, da uomo a uomo, e gli dico: Gargiu' ma che minchia stiamo facendo, qui ci dobbiamo fermare.

Coliandro muove la mano verso l'altro, tracciando tutte le ossa delle vertebre di Gargiulo sotto la maglietta. La pelle di Gargiulo è calda sotto la mano di Coliandro, o forse è Coliandro stesso che si sente quasi febbricitante. Sono così vicini che i loro petti si sfiorano, Coliandro può sentire il battito del cuore di Gargiulo. O forse è il proprio.

Ma come può anche solo pensare di scoparsi Gargiulo, che ha quello sguardo da anima pura che… che… Che niente, si fissano un secondo negli occhi e poi si stanno baciando di nuovo, e se la signora Gargiulo lo verrà mai a sapere Coliandro è un uomo morto.

Poi la serata non era neanche stata così eccitante, fino a poco fa, non è che fossero andati in un night club o chissà cosa. Quando sono usciti dal ristorante era ancora presto, quindi erano andati in un bar che conosce Coliandro. Un posto tranquillo, vicino casa sua, senza orde di fottuti studenti e soprattutto senza maxischermo con la diretta della partita a rompergli le palle.

Si erano presi una birra e un piatto gigante di patatine da dividere, e Coliandro le aveva mangiate quasi tutte mentre Gargiulo raccontava di qualche boiata di film giapponese che ha visto in cui c'era un qualche robot gigante che deve salvare la terra.

Sempre con 'sti fottuti giapponesi. Che poi, se c'è da proteggere la terra dall'organizzazione malvagia di scusa-Gargiu'-a-questo-punto-della-storia-non-te-stavo-più-cagando, chi minchia è che ha avuto l'idea di costruire un robot gigante? Ma costruiscano bombe come nei paesi normali! Fottuti giapponesi…

Comunque, a questo punto Coliandro non si ricorda bene cos'è successo perché non stava più dando retta a quello che diceva Gargiulo. Si ricorda solo la sua faccia, con gli occhi che gli brillavano di contentezza perché finalmente poteva parlare con qualcuno di 'sto film del cazzo che hanno visto solo lui e quattro sfigati in Giappone.

Coliandro s'era fatto fuori quasi tutte le patatine da solo, e Gargiulo non aveva neanche protestato.

Poi avevano deciso di andare a casa di Coliandro, ma per vedere un film, non per fare chissà cosa! Veramente l'idea di scoparsi Gargiulo non gli era neanche passata per la testa, finché non avevano oltrepassato la soglia di casa. E Gargiulo, con le mani strette a pugno per il nervoso, si era alzato in punta di piedi e aveva posato le proprie labbra su quelle di Coliandro.

Ecco, è così che è finito a limonare Gargiulo, contro la porta di casa perché una volta iniziato nessuno dei due voleva perder tempo a spostarsi da qualche parte più comoda, neanche sul divano che è lì a un metro da loro.

Però dovrebbero, se vogliono scopare, perché mica possono farlo in piedi contro la porta. La realizzazione quando arriva è come un pugno allo stomaco per Coliandro e deve fermarsi un momento per prendere fiato. Poi nasconde il viso nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Gargiulo, posa un bacio sulla sua clavicola appena sopra allo scollo della maglietta. Fa un respiro profondo e sente il profumo del docciaschiuma di Gargiulo e della sua pelle.

Sì, pensa Coliandro mentre il suo cuore batte all'impazzata, lui vuole scoparsi Gargiulo. Anzi no, si corregge, pescando a caso fra ricordi e pensieri confusi, non vuole scopare: vuole fare l'amore con Gargiulo.

Perché Gargiulo non ha l'aria di uno che scopa, per niente. Anzi, in realtà ha l'aria di essere l'unico trentenne rimasto vergine in tutta Bologna. Coliandro alza gli occhi e incontra il suo sguardo. Gargiulo ha le pupille dilatate, respira piano, e solo a vederlo così a Coliandro si stringe qualcosa nel petto.

Coliandro preme un bacio sul collo di Gargiulo, poi un altro, succhiando leggermente, e Gargiulo freme contro di lui e mormora qualcosa con voce spezzata. A questo punto Coliandro _deve_ portarselo a letto. Non può mica farselo sul divano, una botta e via, eccheccazzo, e neanche possono stare a pomiciare in piedi tutta notte.

Quindi, letto. Non serve neanche chiedere: dal modo in cui Gargiulo gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita, Coliandro ha idea che Gargiulo ci starà. Però Coliandro deve smetterla di pensare così tanto perché altrimenti gli sale il panico. Perché lui di solito ci sa fare in queste situazioni, modestamente parlando, mette le donne a proprio agio, sa qual è la cosa giusta da fare e da dire.

Ma in questa situazione con un uomo, con Gargiulo oddio, Coliandro non ha la minima idea di che fare. Quindi basta, spegne il cervello, inutile stare tanto a pensarci. L'unica è agire di istinto, e il suo istinto gli dice di prendere il volto di Gargiulo fra le mani e di baciarlo, a lungo e profondamente, finché non sono entrambi frastornati e senza fiato.

È come nei film, pensa Coliandro. Non sai di preciso cosa succederà, perché lo schermo diventa nero alla fine della scena, però sai che succederà. Gargiulo mormora il suo nome con aria interrogativa. Coliandro annuisce, ancora senza fiato. E lascia che succeda.


End file.
